zkasaevaorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis-Jager Ecosse
Background Alexis-Jager,(20ish) goes by Alexis, was born to the Human Sith Lord Jaddar Ecosse and the Twi'lek Sith Lord Ayla. Both of these were powerful Sith lords during the Great Galactic war that they both died in. Alexis was born 3643 BBY, with Alec being born 3640 BBY. The only surviving members of Sith lineage of the Ecosse line are Alexis-Jager and Alec-Jager(23ish) after the Mother was killed in a fleet action due to the reinforcements led by a Sith Pureblood (Shunaz) stayed away to only mop up who ever was left. The Father was killed during the assault on the Jedi temple during the sacking of Coruscant. A few years after this Her and Alec were training with a loyal Imperial agent who had served the family well for years (To be created), during which she was captured with a device that neutralized her force powers and they sold into slavery on Nar Shaddaa by Aldor Pele. She was only 10 when this happened. Where she met a smuggler by the name of Lya Pax (Assassinated by Shunaz) who she formed an unlikely friendship and relationship with, the smuggler offered to free her and told her where to find some gear (Mantellian Privateer set that she travels in) incase things went wrong, after which the smuggler went to attempt to negotiate first to free Alexis after which the Smuggler vanished and never returned. Alexis always kept on hoping that the smuggler would return up to the day Alec freed her, she collected the gear that was still there to keep as a memory, even now she stills has contacts on Nar Shaddaa who keep a lookout for the smuggler or her ship, fearing she may have been killed all those years ago. Appearance Alexis stands at about 5' 8", with a slender, athletic build. Her skin and eyes are deep red and violet. Her lekku reach down to just before her waist. She has a few marks on her back, shoulders and neck from her early training and time as a slave. Combat Alexis is a Sith inquisitor who specializes in the Assassin techniques mainly the deception abilities, she uses a double bladed light saber which she uses to great effect in a mixture of form 3 (Soresu) and form 5 (Shien) techniques Character Developments * Lost her some times happy demeanor at the death of Lya Pax, to be replaced by an almost constant rage and anger. Notable Relations Alec-Jager - Brother Lya Pax (RP Char, Female, Human) - First Love, met while in slavery, Assassinated by Shunaz Kel'irri - Kalesath - Jal'kaii - Ja'lak - Ja'lac - Silwinon - Tarrih - Made an unwanted advance before she knew the fate of Lya, was rejected utterly Notable Hostilities Lord Shunaz - Sith lord who is responsible for the death of Alexis mother and Lya Pax, destroyed their house (family) and their home, sold Alexis into slavery - Sith Pureblood 6' 2", Heavy build, Uses brute strength in combat (Juggernaut) Category:Characters Category:Twi'lek Category:Zkasaeva Order